degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Ultraviolets/Fireball
We are on the outskirks of the town of Dialus. Our friends from Krew Guild have met their Fairy Tail partners. ' '~~ Gegi: '''Calling her name over and over again won't wake her up, Natsu. Trust me, when Ash puts a sleeping spell on her, she really puts a sleeping spell on her. '''Ash: '''I'M SO SORRY. *she falls to her knees* 'Damian: 'Chill out, would ya? 'Natsu: '''C'mon Lizzy! You gotta get up!!! We gotta talk about this!!! '''Happy: '''You literally just got told that wouldn't work... '''Tori: '''You're so smart, Happy. '''Carla: '''Don't flatter him! '''Erza: '''When should this sleeping spell wear off, Ash? '''Ash: '''A few hours...maybe two. It depends on when Lizzy wants to wake up. We could be here all day. '''Lucy: '''Can't your little buddy Kieran over there turn into a chicken or something and scream in her ear? '''Tori: '''Trust me, forcing Lizzy to wake up is one of the biggest mistakes you could ever make. '''Gray: '''Why is that? '''Kieran: '''You see, we call Lizzy 'Fireball'. Just like a fireball, she's a freak of nature to put it honestly. Especially when she wakes up. Last time, she burnt Ash's hair off. '''Ash: '''It was a very traumatic experience. '''Juvia: '''I could just extinguish her flames. '''Yazzy: '''But you can't extinguish her anger. '''Natsu: '''So suppose the worst does happen. I can just eat her 'fireball' and one of you can calm her down or something. '''Damian: '''You can eat fire? '''Natsu: '''Yep. *he smiles* '''Gegi: '''So can Lizzy. You two really are one in the same. '''Kieran shifts into a chicken. ' 'Kieran: '''So we gonna do this or what? BA-CAWK. '''Ash: '''Kieri, please be careful. You know how dangerous this is gonna be.... '''Carla: '''Honestly what's so difficult about waking a person up? '''Tori: '''You're about to find out.... '''Kieran cautiously approach's Lizzy's sleeping body. He takes in a deep breath. With a sudden hesitation, he caws loudly in her ear. He runs away quickly. Lizzy curls her lip and darts open her eyes, firing a blaze of fire in Kieran's direction. He narrowly escapes the flame. ' 'Lizzy: '''WHOSE FUCKING BRIGHT IDEA WAS IT TO WAKE ME UP FROM MY FUCKING DREAM YOU USELESS POWER LINES? '''Fire starts to go from all directions in her body. She throws one directly at Ash, burning her sleeve. Everyone escapes behind a rock. ' 'Lucy: '''Ok, this girl is scarier than Erza! '''Tori: '''We tried to warn you. '''Ash: '''I know she's a problem child, but can everyone please be friends with her? '''Natsu: '''I like this girl already! '''Lucy: '''Natsu she's about to kill us! How can you like her!!! '''Natsu: '''She's a fireball, and I love fire. '''Gray: '''How long do these freak outs last? '''Gegi: '''About....ten more seconds. Despite her anger, she is a generally forgetful person, and she will forget why she's angry soon. '''Lizzy stops throwing her fire. She sees everyone behind the rock and walks over to them. Everyone holds their breath. ' 'Lizzy: '''Why are you all hiding for? Ya'll scared of the open desert or something? '''Ash: '''Lizzy you had another freak out.... '''Natsu: '''It was awesome. '''Everyone: '''IT WAS NOT! '''Lizzy: '''Oh. My bad. *she shrugs her shoulders* Well, we gotta save Dialus. What are we waiting on, Christmas? '''Erza: '''You're right. Let us focus on the task at hand. '''Kieran: '*whispers to Gegi* She's hot and leader-y. My kinda woman. 'Gegi: '*whispers back* Kieran, I can hear your thoughts. Stop being a pervert. 'Kieran blushes. ' 'Everyone sets off on their trip to Dialus. Natsu is interrogating Lizzy while Lucy is walking beside him, Juvia is holding onto Gray whilst he tries to speak to Gegi & Yazzy, Ash is walking with Kieran as he stares at Erza, and the Exceeds are flying above our group. ' 'A boom is heard in the city. The bombs are starting to go off. ' '''~~ 'TUNE IN NEXT TIME 11/17/14 ' 'I STILL DON'T KNOW WHAT IM DOING. ' Category:Blog posts